Halloween Party of Doom
by AgentInvaderMinionofDoom
Summary: Dib throws a Halloween party and invites Zim in an attempt to expose him as an alien.
1. INVITATION

**Here's the first chapter of my very first fanfic! Hope you like it! I don't own "Invader ZIM".**

* * *

Zim couldn't wait until the school day was over. He hated all the filthy humans in his class and often daydreamed of the day when he would finally conquer this wretched planet and all its disgusting inhabitants.

But for now, he'd have to blend in with them and make them believe that he's human, and to do that, he'd have to observe them.

Zim tore his eyes away from the bean paste on his lunch tray and scanned the cafeteria.

As soon as he looked up, he saw Dib walking his way.

"So Zim, I'm having a Halloween party. And... you're invited," he said reluctantly.

He set a card on the table in front of Zim. "Come to my party! And don't forget to wear a costume!" the invitation read. Disgusted by this, Zim crumpled it up and threw it on the floor. After a few seconds of glaring at it, he picked it up and walked over to Dib's table.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Zim demanded. "Why in the world would you invite me to this Halloween party of yours? I would never go!"

"I told you he wouldn't believe it," Dib's sister, Gaz muttered. Dib glared at her, then turned and stood face-to-face with Zim.

A crowd had started to gather in curiosity of Zim's yelling.

"I just thought you'd like to come. All _humans_ love going to Halloween parties," he added with a sly smile.

"Who's having a party?" someone in the crowd asked.

"Me,"Dib said stepping forward. "And Zim won't come," he said accusingly.

Everyone turned to look at Zim.

"Why?" someone asked.

"Yeah, what do you have against parties?" someone else asked.

"I don't have anything against parties," Zim argued.

"Well if you don't have anything against parties, why won't you come to mine?" Dib asked.

Zim glared at Dib. Dib glared back.

"Well maybe I don't wanna go," Zim answered.

"All _normal_ humans _like_ going to parties," Dib said suspensefully. "I guess that means you're not normal, Zim," he said quietly. "I guess that makes you... _AN ALIEN!_" Dib yelled loudly.

"Oh, not this again!" someone in the crowd complained.

"I am NOT an alien, and I am _completely_ normal! And to prove it, I'll come to your Halloween party! What do I have to do?" Zim asked.

"Just show up at my house wearing your favorite costume. You know, a ghost, a pirate...," Dib said starting to walk away. "AN ALIEN!" he yelled quickly turning back. Dib stared back at Zim, then turned and left, his cape flowing behind him in the silence that followed.

After a few seconds, the crowd started to leave and return to their tables. Zim slowly went back to his table and sat down. It looked like his plan to destroy Earth would have to be put on hold.

Again.

* * *

**PLEASE R&R! Thank you! XD**


	2. PIGS AND CHICKENS

While Zim was walking home from school, he wondered what he was gonna do about Dib's Halloween party of doom.

As soon as he walked in, he saw GIR on the couch watching T.V. His favorite show, "The Angry Monkey Show" wasn't on, so he settled for watching a commercial for Krazy Taco.

"Tacos!" GIR yelled.

Zim sat down next to GIR to watch the Krazy Taco commercial.

"I love this show," GIR said as it was ending.

As Zim started to leave the living room, another commercial came on.

"Stop right there!" the announcer on T.V. yelled. "If you need a costume for Halloween, come to Costumes R Us and get them before they're gone!"

Zim turned the T.V. off and started for the door.

"Where are you going?" GIR asked.

"I need to go out and get a costume for Dib's Halloween party," Zim answered in a hurry.

"Can I come?" GIR asked with big pleading eyes.

"Oh, fine. You can come."

"Yay!" GIR yelled.

Zim started for the door, but GIR had other ideas.

"GIR, what are you doing? Come on!"

GIR had sat down in the middle of the living room.

"But Piggy wanted to come. We can't leave without Piggy," GIR explained. "We have to wait for Piggy."

"But-," Zim started to say.

"My Piggy!" GIR cried. Zim remembered how persistent GIR can be when he doesn't get his way, so he tried to reassure him.

"No, no. Of course we'll wait for Piggy. Piggy can come," Zim said quickly.

Zim sat down on the couch to wait it out. After an hour had passed, he had fallen asleep, but GIR still wasn't ready. Another hour later, he finally woke up.

"GIR, wha-what happened?" Zim asked.

"You fell asleep waiting for Piggy. He already came. See?" GIR pointed to the pig sitting next to him. "Say 'hi', Piggy!" GIR yelled at it. Piggy just blinked. "SAY 'HI', PIGGY!" GIR yelled again. "Oh well, never mind," GIR said innocently.

"Okay th- Wait! Why didn't you wake me up? By the time we get to Costumes R Us, there'll be no more costumes left and-," Zim looked at GIR, who had started to cry. "Oh, well it's okay GIR. Um, we can still go to the Halloween party," Zim said in an attempt to make GIR feel better.

"Yay! Party!" GIR yelled.

Zim just rolled his eyes and together they _finally_ went to Costumes R Us. But as Zim predicted, they were almost all out of costumes.

"Hey kid. Didn't you notice? There's no costumes left. Go home," an employee said to Zim.

"Nobody tells Zim to go home! Now tell me where the costumes are!" Zim yelled.

"Uh... there's only one costume left. It's in the back," the employee said in a bored voice.

"Take me there!" Zim demanded.

"Um... okay then," the employee said blankly. He walked over to a closet and opened it. A mess of feathers, a beak, and a pair of eyes stared back at Zim from an otherwise empty clothes rack.

"What is that?" Zim asked in a disgusted tone.

"The costume. So... do you want it?"

Zim stared at it. It stared back.

"What is it supposed to be?" Zim asked.

"A chicken. Look, you can have it. Just take it. We were gonna throw it out anyway," the employee said. "Look, do you want it or not?"

"Fine, I'll take it! You annoy me filthy human!" Zim screamed. "GIR, let's go!" Zim ordered.

GIR rushed over to Zim's side. "Yes sir!"

Zim grabbed the costumes off the clothes rack and headed for the door. GIR was sitting on the floor wagging his tail. The employee just stared.

"Uh, did that dog just talk?" he asked wearing a shocked expression.

"Maybe," Zim said quickly. "GIR! Activate your jet packs!" Zim ordered.

GIR listened and started floating above the ground. Before Zim boarded GIR, he turned to the Costumes R Us employee, glared at him, then hopped on GIR's back and left him in shock of seeing a dog fly.


	3. MUDDY GIR

**Yay! Third chapter! Sorry for the lame chapter title. I couldn't think of anything else. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

As Zim was leaving for skool the next morning, he gave GIR a list to remember for the day.

"Okay GIR, don't sit on the couch where the costume is. Don't touch the costume, and don't bring mud inside," Zim said as he was walking out the door.

GIR nodded blankly.

Zim left for skool.

GIR stood there for a few more seconds, then went over to the couch where Zim's costume sat. GIR wanted a closer look, so he picked it up gently. Then he ran outside and started running around.

GIR saw Piggy in a mud puddle and ran through it. He grabbed Piggy and started running around in circles.

After three crazy, mud-filled hours, GIR went back inside. He was dragging the costume by its beak, which was covered in mud and dried-on feathers. It was dripping mud and so was GIR.

After picking at a few feathers on his arm, he went to the couch and sat down. He carefully put the costume back where it was in the morning.

When Zim came home, he saw GIR on the couch covered in mud and feathers.

"GIR, what did you do?" Zim looked around at the huge mess.

"I played outside with Piggy and the chicken," GIR answered innocently.

"Chicken? Oh... GIR! No!" Zim recognized the pile of feathers on the couch as his costume. "GIR! The party's in just a few days! Now what am I gonna do?"

Zim tried to think of an excuse as to why he couldn't attend Dib's Halloween party on Friday, but GIR interrupted his thoughts.

"The chicken was on the sofa and he looked lonely. Then I went outside to play with Piggy and I took the chicken with me. Then his feathers came out, so I put him back on the sofa to rest, but he was all muddy. I'm sorry," GIR said ashamed.

"It's okay, GIR. But now what'll I wear to the Dib-human's party?" Zim had to think of something.

Soon.

* * *

**It might take a little while longer to post the next chapter. Sorry.  
**


	4. NIGHT OF THE PARTY

**Fourth chapter. I guess that didn't take long.**

* * *

Dib marched through the cafeteria over to Dib's table.

"Well? Are you going? It's on _Friday!_ Meaning _TODAY!_" Dib yelled.

Zim picked up a spoon and used it to push Dib's head away.

"I am going. Now leave me alone, Dib monkey," Zim replied.

Zim still hadn't thought of a plan to get out of the party.

"Well, what are you going to be wearing? An alien costume? But it won't be a costume. It'll be your real alien self. And then everyone will know that you're an alien and that aliens are real and that I'm _not_ crazy!" Dib said excitedly.

"Yeah...," Zim said distracted. He was wondering how he was going to get out of this.

That night, Zim was frantic to think of something to get him out of Dib's Halloween party of doom.

Just as Zim was about to ask his computer about any illnesses that could paralyze someone to the point where they couldn't attend a Halloween party, GIR started yelling upstairs in the living room.

Zim rushed into the living room where GIR was yelling his head off.

"GIR, what's wrong with you?" Zim asked confused. GIR was crazy, but he didn't just start freaking out for nothing.

"When are we going to the party?" GIR complained.

Zim glanced at the clock. "Well, it's only seven o'clock. The same time the party starts...," Zim said slowly. "That's it! I'll tell Dib I _forgot!_ Yes, yes! It's genius!"

Just then, the phone rang. Zim answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Zim," Dib answered. "I'm just reminding you about my party. It's tonight. We're all waiting for you," Dib warned, then hung up.

Zim glared at the phone, then threw it on the floor.

"Filthy, stinking Dib human!" Zim yelled.

Zim turned to GIR, who was sitting on the floor, wagging his tail.

"Okay, GIR. It looks like we're going to the party after all," Zim sighed in defeat.

"Yay!" GIR got up and ran out the door.

Just as Zim was starting to get out his human disguise, he had a brilliant idea. He put away his wig and fake eyes and headed over to Dib's house.

* * *

**Um... also if you're reading my other fanfic, please feel free to suggest chapter names and an actual title for the story. Hehe... and if you haven't, please R&R. Thanks!**


	5. FINAL FACEOFF

**Final chapter. Read it. Now.**

* * *

"Zim has arrived!" Zim yelled bursting through the door of Dib's house. Everyone in the room gasped and went silent. Nobody noticed as GIR came out from behind Zim and left to find food.

Zim started to wonder if this was a bad idea after all, but then someone started clapping. Soon, the whole crowd joined in. Even Dib was a little surprised.

"That's a cool costume!" someone yelled.

Dib turned to the direction the voice came from.

"But that's not a costume! He really is an alien!" Dib yelled. He pointed at Zim. "He _is_ an alien!"

Zim smiled innocently.

"You're crazy," someone said to Dib.

Everyone started talking again, and Zim disappeared into the crowd. Dib noticed this and stopped sulking for a few seconds to look around.

He saw a pair of antennae in the crowd and started to follow it.

Meanwhile, GIR was making his way through the crowd in search of the snack table.

"Excuse me, where are the tacos?" GIR asked someone dressed as a purple cat.

"I didn't even know they were serving tacos," the cat answered.

"Okay then. Bye purple cat person." GIR waved, then left.

"Okay... Bye... green... dog thing," the purple cat answered.

While GIR was in search of food, Dib was in search of Zim. He was gaining on a dark, shady figure, which was the owner of the antennae, when the person turned around suddenly.

"Dude, what's wrong with you? Quit following me! Creep," someone dressed as a bumblebee yelled.

"Oh, I thought you were Zim," Dib tried to explain.

"You're crazy," the bumblebee said.

Dib frowned, then left to search for Zim.

Meanwhile, Zim was trying to stay away from Dib. He wouldn't see a black trench coat that often, but when he did, he would blend in with the human worm babies as best he could.

But Dib wasn't Zim's only problem. He couldn't find GIR. He started asking people if they had seen a short green dog. Nobody seemed to know where he was.

Zim was searching for GIR, while GIR was searching for the snack table. He had been repeatedly walking in circles, though he didn't know it. He was near a group of people who were eating burritos. GIR approached them.

"BURRITOS!" GIR yelled.

The group of people just stared. Then slowly, one by one, they walked away, never taking their eyes off the hyper little robot in disguise.

A few feet from where they had been standing was a door. GIR opened it and went inside.

While GIR was getting hungry, Dib was getting frustrated.

"Have you seen Zim?" he asked someone dressed as a cowboy.

"No," he answered.

Dib walked away disappointed.

"Where could Zim be?" Dib wondered aloud. "I _need_ to find Zim and I am _going_ to prove that he _is_ an alien and that I am _**not**_ crazy!" he yelled aloud. Everyone around him looked at him strangely.

"I just wish I could find him," Dib said quietly to himself.

He turned around and ran into-

"Zim!"

"Dib!" Zim's eyes widened in surprise and fear, though he tried to hide it.

Dib acted fast and grabbed Zim by his antennae. He climbed on top of the snack table.

"Everyone! Listen!" Dib yelled. "I am going to prove once and for all that this 'child' is _NOT_ human!" He shook Zim, who was struggling to escape.

As for GIR, he couldn't see anything, and the door had closed on him. He felt around for a light switch.

GIR felt a bunch of wires and started to tug on it. He was curious and it wouldn't budge, so he started to pull harder. Nothing happened, so he took all the strength he had in his little robot body and pulled as hard as he could.

Zim was still struggling to escape Dib's grasp, but nothing was working.

"So, Zim, if you're not an alien, why does your costume look so real?" Dib asked.

"I had it specially made," Zim growled through his teeth.

"What about the antennae?" He shook him to prove his point. "How do you explain that?"

"Let go of me, you Dib stink!" Zim tried to kick Dib, but he just hopped out of the way while still keeping a tight grip on Zim.

"Well? Are you going to admit it, Zim?" Dib asked.

"Never! You're insane and so is every other filthy human on this planet!" Zim yelled. "And one more thing, Dib! I-"

Zim was suddenly interrupted by the screams of the kids around him. The lights had went out and nobody could see anything. Zim finally managed to kick Dib, who groaned and fell to the floor. **(A/N: He was standing on the snack table! XD)**

Zim pushed his way through the crowd to the large red "EXIT" sign.

GIR's curiosity had actually saved Zim, because when GIR finally pulled the wires loose from the wall, he had caused a blackout. He heard screaming and left through a door at the back of the closet. He sat down on the sidewalk and started poking an ant that was climbing on an empty potato chips wrapper.

A few seconds later, Zim rushed outside a few yards away from where GIR was sitting.

"GIR! Activate your jet packs and _get us out of here!_" Zim yelled.

"Yes sir!"

By the time the lights came back on, they were already halfway home.

As for Dib, everyone was glaring at him.

"I wasted my whole Friday night for _this_?" someone complained.

"But Zim _is_ an alien," Dib said weakly.

Everyone left complaining and mumbling about how horrible Dib's party was.

The last person to leave turned back to glare at Dib, said, "you're crazy", threw an empty can of Poop Cola at Dib's head, then left.

Gaz passed Dib on the way to the kitchen.

"You're cleaning all this up," she said.

"B-but, I'm not crazy! How could this happen? I am _NOT_ crazy!" Dib yelled.

"Yes you are." Gaz kicked him in his soft spot, then went upstairs without another word.

* * *

**So, how'd you like it? Please tell me!**


End file.
